literaturfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Gerald Ganglbauer
thumb|Gerald Ganglbauer am Grazer Schlossberg (2008) Gerald Ganglbauer (* 24. Februar 1958 in Graz) ist ein österreichisch-australischer Verleger, der sich seit der Diagnose mit der Parkinson-Krankheit im Alter von 48 Jahren ganz stark in der Parkinson Selbsthilfe einbringt. Leben Der gebürtige Horst Gerald Ganglbauer studierte erst an der TU Graz (Verfahrenstechnik), dann an der Universität Graz (Akademischer Medienfachmann, 1986) und am Sydney Institute of Technology (Web Development, 2006)[http://www.gangart.com/home/about.shtml Gerald Ganglbauer]. Website von Gerald Ganglbauer. Abgerufen am 5. Dezember 2010.. 1984 gründete er mit seiner damaligen Frau Petra Ganglbauer den Literaturverlag Gangan, dessen Vorlass heute im Literaturhaus Graz archiviert[http://www.uni-graz.at/nabl1www/nabl1www-bestand/nabl1www-nachlaesse.htm Vor- und Nachlässe]. Website der Karl-Franzens Universität. Abgerufen am 5. Dezember 2010. ist. Nach einigen Jahren in Wien lebt er seit 1989 in Sydney, Australien und ist aufgrund besonderer Verdienste für die Republik Österreich im Besitz beider Staatsbürgerschaften. Er war 1982/83 Mitbegründer und Herausgeber der Zeitschrift Perspektive, 1987/88 Herausgeber der ZeitSCHRIFT über Literatur, gemeinsam mit Andreas Puff-Trojan Herausgeber von Textwechsel (Sonderzahl Verlag, Wien 1992), 1996 Gründer und Herausgeber des internationalen Literaturmagazins Gangway, 2001 Gründer der Gangart Awards, Intercultural competition for the arts on the Net, die bis zum Jahr 2005 von einer internationalen Jury vergeben wurden. In den letzten zehn Jahren war er aktiv in verschiedenen Bürgerinitiativen[http://www.gangart.com/ultimo/reports/030826_groups.html City of Sydney Community Groups Meeting]. Website der Ultimo Society. Abgerufen am 5. Dezember 2010. und war Chairman[http://www.gangart.com/ultimo/reports/040427_chairman.html Precinct Chairman’s Report 2003/2004]. Website der Ultimo Society. Abgerufen am 5. Dezember 2010. des Ultimo Precinct Committee in Sydney. Er ist Vorstandsmitglied des Auslandsösterreicher-Weltbundes und Gründer[http://www.smh.com.au/articles/2008/12/27/1229998790353.html One man's nakedness ambition]. Website des Sydney Morning Herald. Abgerufen am 5. Dezember 2010. der Free Beach Action NSW, einer Gruppe von Aktivisten zur Bewahrung der Freikörperkultur an den traditionellen FKK-Stränden von New South Wales. Krankheit Im Jahre 2006 wurde er überraschend mit frühem Morbus Parkinson diagnostiziert, musste krankheitsbedingt Anfang 2007 in Pension[http://www.gangart.com/home/ I retired from the rat race in 2007]. Website von Gerald Ganglbauer. Abgerufen am 5. Dezember 2010. gehen und engagiert sich seither neben seiner ehrenamtlichen TätigkeitGünter Düriegl: Der Weltbund tagte in Eisenstadt. In: ROTWEISSROT. Nr. 4, 2010, S. 9. für Auslandsösterreicher hauptsächlich in der Parkinson Selbsthilfe[http://www.parkinsonberatung.at/forum/viewtopic.php?t=1383 Geralds Geschichte]. Website der Parkinsonberatung. Abgerufen am 5. Dezember 2010.. Er hat sowohl in Sydney[http://www.gangart.com/usg/ Ultimo Support Group]. Website der Selbsthilfegruppe. Abgerufen am 5. Dezember 2010. als auch in Graz Parkinson Selbsthilfegruppen gegründet und betreut außerdem gemeinsam mit dem Wiener Neurologen Dr. Gerschlager seit der Gründung am 5. Juni 2007 das Forum der österreichischen Parkinsonberatung. Darüberhinaus gründete er und betreut fortlaufend auch noch virtuelle Gruppen Parkinson-Betroffener, "Parkins|'on'|line" in New South Wales und der Steiermark. thumb|Der Steirertreff war die erste Gruppe. Publikationen Deutsch Stop-Over (Ich bin eine Reise). Die Rampe, Gangway #1 Halbe Österreicher. ROTWEISSROT, Gangway #7 Der ganz langsame Abstieg. In: Willibald Gerschlager: Parkinson. Ursachen, Diagnose, Verlauf und Therapieoptionen. Maudrich Ich bin immer noch eine Reise. Sterz Englisch Evading the jaws of giants, Independent publishing in Austria. Editions Review, Falter, Gangway #1 Multicultural Publishing: How hard is it to do in Australia? Key note Carnivale Literary Festival Publishing My Way. Key note National Young Writers Festival Bilingual Cyberspace – die Verbundenheit der Differenz: Kommunikation ohne Grenzen. Conference paper TUAC 2003 Virtuelle Gemeinschaften | Virtual Communities. Conference paper IRICS 2005 Text/Bild Kooperationen Project Password Dissertationen In: Andrea Ghoneim-Rosenauer: Literarische Publikationsformen im WWW (über das Literaturmagazin Gangway, mit einem Interview), Wien 2008. In: Helmut Tomitz: Multikulturalismus und Migration zu Beginn des 21. Jahrhunderts: Eine Identitäts-Analyse der Persistenz kultureller Eigenheiten österreichischer Auslandsemigranten, Graz 2010. Weblinks Gerald Ganglbauer Gangan Verlag Literaturzeitschrift Gangway Photographisches Portfolio Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Verleger Kategorie:Österreicher Kategorie:Geboren im 20. Jahrhundert Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Verleger Kategorie:Österreicher Kategorie:Geboren im 20. Jahrhundert Kategorie:Mann